


Joyride

by Schneewitttchen



Category: IT (2017), Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneewitttchen/pseuds/Schneewitttchen
Summary: A little Reader x Patrick Hockstetter Fic.





	1. Joyride

 

**Joyride  
**

 

  _Right, right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?_

 

 _P!nk - Raise Your Glass_

 

It was almost 9 in the evening when you were finally ready to leave the house and go to that stupid little party, you were invited to.  
You were wearing the only dress that you could found in your dresser - the famous little black one combined with a pair high heels compatible with your clumsiness.  
Looking at yourself in the mirror, you thought you didn't even look bad.  
Maybe you should wear that dress more often?

Anyway, you took your purse and put on your short leather jacket before leaving.

The party was only a few Blocks to walk away from your home. As you arrived the party was at its peak, loud music echoed over you and you perceived the sweet smell of cannabis.

Entering the house someone gave you a beer. With time followed by a second beer, then a third and after a while a pleasant drunkenness spread in you.  
You had to admit that most of the faces didn't seem familiar to you and yet it did not really bother you at the moment. You were new to the city.  
You went outside to smoke a cigarette and the cold hit you like a hammer blow. Maybe you shouldn't have had the beer that fast? Your head felt a bit dull while you lit a cigarette, trembling. You pulled the cigarette twice when you got sick. Shortly thereafter, you puked in one of the empty flower pots.  
Shit, you thought.  
For you the party was over and you forced yourself through the dancing crowd to make yourself fresh in the bathroom.

On the way home, the streets seemed strangely empty. You hoped nobody had seen how you had vomited. Otherwise, you would probably no longer be the new girl, but the one who doesn't tolerate anything.

Loud music tore you out of your thoughts and you looked to the street. A motor roared and for a moment you thought it would turn into the alley where the party took place.  
But the luck was obviously not on your side. A blue Pontiac Trans Am came in sight and slowed down at your altitude. You stubbornly looked straight ahead, because you knew exactly who was in that car - the infamous Bowers Gang. The gang was busy the whole day harassing the students and gawking at some girls. So far you have successfully avoided them at school and you didn't mean to invest with the boys just now. No, Sir. Thank you, but no.  
You heard a wolf whistle, tried to ignore the following catcalls and walked one step faster.  
"How about a joyride?" Henry Bowers leaned out of the windows and made an obscene gesture.  
You didn't responsed and ignored his question.  
"Frigid cunt." Henry said from the passenger seat. You heard loud laughter from the others. "Bet she's still a virgin."

You hesitated a moment before finally stopping and raising your eyes. A lanky boy with black, messy hair leaned forward, a leering grin on his lips. "Oh, I'm a sucker for virgins. Are you a virgin, dollface?"  
There was something in his eyes that made you nervous and uncomfortable. A shiver ran down your spine. You tried to remember his name. Something with P …  
"Hey!" Henry shouted. "We're talking to you, bitch!"  
The black haired boy chuckled low. "She's boozed. It would be a shame if something happened to her while she's all alone."  
Your eyes widened as his ambiguous words arrived in your brain.  
You just started running when he chuckled again.  
"I'm just kidding, girlie."  
But you weren't sure about that and it sounded like an obvious lie to you.  
"Maybe she is dumb." A boy with blonde hair said. "Let's go!"  
The engine roared as the driver pushed the gas pedal. The lanky one waved at you with wide grin. "I'm Patrick. You better remember my name, 'cause you will moan it pretty soon! See you around, dollie."


	2. Witching hour

 

 

**Witching hour**

 

_Bite chunks out of me_

_You're a shark and I'm swimming_

_My heart still thumps as I bleed_

_And all your friends come sniffing_

 

_Ellie Goulding - Tessellate_

 

When you arrived at home, you immediately went to your room and dropped yourself on the bed. The stale taste of alcohol was on your tongue and for a moment you thought you had to vomit again. Sighing, you stood up to brush your teeth in the bathroom and remove the make-up before you finally got to sleep.

A noise woke you in the middle of the night and at first you thought that you had dreamed. You already wanted to pull the blanket over your head again when that sound came again.  
Something seemed to hit against your windowpane.

Frowning, you sat up and looked at the window, unsure what to do. Maybe it was just a stupid prank? Maybe someone wanted to scare you?  
"Shit," you cursed, only to roll your eyes back shortly afterwards.  
Whoever had to get on your nerves at this late hour could dress warmly. Anger rose in you and you got up, stepped to the window and yelled out into the darkness. "Hey asshole, get off my lawn!"  
A chuckle sounded, which gave you goose bumps.

You could only see the shadowy silhouette of the person leaning against the old oak tree in your backyard, arms crossed. It was Patrick Hockstetter himself.  
No, this could not be.  
Incredulous, you stared down at him and reaped another giggle for it.  
"Hello dollface," he grinned and his gray-green eyes reminded you of the eyes of a wolf. Lurking and relentless.

You tried to sound strong and not let your voice tremble. "What are you doing here? Get away."  
"I wanted to see you, dollheart. After your hasty retreat, I was worried, and since I am a very compassionate citizen, I thought it would be wise to look after you."  
"Wait a minute ... How do you know where I live?"  
Patrick shrugged indifferently and didn't answer.  
"As you can see I'm fine," you glared at him.  
"Are you scared?" His question came so unexpectedly that you couldn't think of a reply. "Are you afraid of me?"  
"Get out of here, Patrick," you repeated your words as you moved from one foot to the other.  
"Oh girl, my name out of your mouth makes me pretty hot. I can't wait for you to moan it."  
Patrick Hockstetter cackled and you wanted to close the window immediately, but you felt paralyzed. This guy actually scared you, though you'd do a hell of telling him. Shivering you rubbed your arms and flipped him the bird.  
"Sweet dreams, Patrick," you said in the most contemptuous tone you could muster and pulled down the blinds.

 

And Patrick Hockstetter would have very sweet and very sick dreams of you. He was damn sure of that.

 

Even you were haunted in sleep by the black-haired boy. He chased you through the abandoned streets of Derry as his insane laughter echoed around and drove you mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapter is so short, but unfortunately English isn't my mother tongue.  
> I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)


	3. Big bad wolf

**Big bad wolf**

 

 _I could stay a while but sooner or later I'll break your smile_  
_And I can tell a joke but one of these days I'm bound to choke_  
_And we could share a kiss but I feel like I can't go through with this_  
_And I bet we could build a home but I know the right thing for me to do_  
_Is to leave you alone, leave you alone, now  
_

 

_The White Stripes - A Martyr for My Love for You_

 

As soon as you got up, you remembered your midnight date with Patrick Hockstetter. Although your meeting was not completely voluntary - at least not from your side. You sat up in bed for a hot shower and then a bowl of cornflakes while the day slowly started outside.  
The warm water was a blessing to your body as you banished any thought of Patrick from your memory. Maybe it had just been a very real dream?

In the early afternoon, you made your way to the city to do some shopping and browse through the local library for one or the other novel. You did not know exactly what you thought of Derry, people seemed to know each other and you felt like an god damn outsider who had dared to disturb public order.  
The shopping was done quickly and when you entered the library, you sighed. You've always loved this very own scent of book pages and so you let your fingertips wander over the many spines of the book before you randomly took one of its ancestral places.

A while later washed out jeans, which were plugged in black, worn boots stepped into your field of vision and a now too familiar, annoying voice said your name.  
You tried unsuccessfully to just ignore it and keep your eyes locked on the letters in front of you.

A husky laughter followed, before some nimble fingers took the book away from you.  
Patrick read the title. "American Psycho?"  
You just silently raised an eyebrow.  
He laughed again, dropping the book carelessly on the table next to you. His slender arms rested on the backs of your chair as his pale face shifted a bit too close to yours. "Do you like psychopaths?"

Oh God.

"Maybe," you gave back and earned a giggle for it. "Leave me alone, Hockstetter."  
His mouth went down. "What happened to 'Patrick," dollface? Yesterday night you were not that bitchy. "

"You're a fucking pest." You got up and reached for the book. "Please just leave me alone."  
His fingers gripped your wrist with the iron force of a bear trap. "Don't think it's already over, and just don't think you can treat me like a piece of scum. Wasn't I always nice and accommodating to you?"  
Patrick's grip tightened and he smiled slightly as he noticed your hiss.

  
Your eyes sought his and the emptiness in it caused a shiver down your spine. You gave him a sugary smile to cover your pain in the wrist. "What do you want?"

"Everything I'm not entitled to and much more." Patrick chuckled. "For now I would be content with a date."  
You crossed your arms over your chest. "Are you serious?"  
"Perhaps." He leaned down and his warm breath touched your ear. "I'm not saying that I'm the big bad wolf, but I'm also not saying I'm not the big bad wolf. Maybe you'll like who I am."  
"Do you have a special plan for our date?"  
"Oh, my little princess," Patrick laughed. "You certainly do not want to spoil the surprise?"  
You already wanted to contradict him when he raised his index finger to your lips.  
"Shh," he gently made. "I'll come pick you up the day after tomorrow, 4 pm and you're better be there or things will get nasty. Excuses don't apply."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Updates coming slowly because I'm not a native english speaker.  
> Thanks for your support! ♡


	4. Play date

 

**Play date**

_Do not try me devil devil_  
_Cannot buy me devil devil_  
_You won't make a fool of me oh no_  
_What makes you so special special to think i would ever settle_  
_For that devious dance between you and me_

  
_MILCK - Devil Devil_

 

 

The closer your date moved with Patrick, the more nervous you became.  
You were disheveled and your thoughts were centered around this goddamn psychopath. You didn't want to meet him, but the possible consequences caused a cold shudder that struck your entire spine.  
Maybe it would be okay. A bitter laugh escaped your mouth and you turned to the closet.

In the end you chose a burgundy blouse and black jeans, plus black chucks and a touch of make-up.  
Just a few minutes before afternoon, you went to the front yard to wait for Patrick Hockstetter. You didn't want to let this freak into your home.  
You still had the vague hope that he just wouldn't show up and sent a prayer heavenward.

_Please, please let him forget about this fucking date thing._

Of course you were not so lucky and Patrick turned up ten minutes later.  
He grinned broadly and made a face as he leaned down to you. He breathed in deeply. "You smell like gooseberries and sweet lilac."  
"Thanks?" You replied questioningly. "Can we leave then?"  
Patrick laughed harshly. "I really like you, my little dove. We'll have a lot of fun together."

"Where are you taking me?" You asked, trying to keep an eye on him. You didn't like his good mood a bit. There was something weird about it and it didn't suit the Patrick Hockstetter you knew.  
He stopped and looked at you disapprovingly, his grey green eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue. "Too many questions, my dear. Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat."

You glared at him, but said nothing.  
His right arm sneaked around your waist as he pulled you with him and gave you a tiny poke into your side. "Come on, girlie."  
You wanted to tear yourself away from Patrick, but then a new thought came to you.  
Maybe he liked the way you resisted and maybe, just maybe he would lose interest in you if you behave humbly and chastely. You both stopped at an ice cream parlor and Patrick Hockstetter pushed you through the door.

  
You two took a seat at the back of a free table and you were relieved that he was sitting opposite you instead of right next to you.  
"I invite you, my darling. Take whatever you want." Patrick handed you the ice cream card with a grin. His slender fingers briefly touched yours. "Everything's up to me today, knock yourself out."  
"Oh, how very accommodating." Fuck you, Hockstetter. You would eat your way through the entire map, even if you had to vomit later. "Thanks, Pat."

"Pat?" He repeated with a chuckle.  
You gave him a small smile. "Is Pat not okay? Should I call you Trick?"  
The black-haired guy pierced you with an annoyed look as he realized what you were up to. "Don't even try it. I'm not stupid or anything."  
"You had to repeat two classes," you exclaimed. Damn, sometimes your mouth was faster than your brain. "And also …"  
"Listen to me now, because I'll only tell you once", Patrick cut you off harshly. "Don't fool me, cunt. I've always been nice to you, right? And I don't think you want it to change."

You didn't know what to say and so you crossed your arms over your chest.  
Patrick leaned over to you. "Do you understand me?"  
You nodded.  
"I asked you if you fucking understood me?"  
You nodded again.  
He grabbed your hand and squeezed it painfully. "Then say it for fucks sake. Say 'Yes, Patrick, I understood you'."

You swallowed. "I understand, Patrick."  
"Fine, so what do you want to eat?"  
You could only stare at him. The guy was schizophrenic.  
"I have no idea," you said listlessly. You just wanted to get out of here. "Just pick something for me."  
Patrick Hockstetter gave you a wolfish grin. "Oh, your wish is my command, princess."  
You raised yourself.  
"Where are you going again?"  
"I have to go to the bathroom and no, I don't need escorts." Patrick looked suggestively at you head-to-toe. "Do you need a helping hand?"  
"Shut your mouth."  
Inwardly you are already cheering. Ha, this Creep wouldn't count on that. You actually went to the ladies room, because Patrick's eyes stuck to you as a moth followed the light.  
You waited a few seconds, peering cautiously in Patrick's direction and then - he was playing with his beloved lighter - you made off. Outside, you laughed up, showed him the middle finger and took your legs in your hands.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have fun, thanks for reading ♥


	5. Gloomy

 

 

 

 

**Gloomy  
**

 

 _And I ran, I ran so far away_  
_I just ran, I ran all night and day_  
_And I ran, I ran so far away_  
_I just ran, I couldn't get away  
_

 

_A Flock of Seagulls - I ran (so far away)  
_

 

You didn't look back to Patrick and hastily crossed the street.  
"Please, please just let him lose interest in me," you thought, as you ran with fast steps over the asphalt.  
You weren't sure where to go to make enough space between this creep and yourself. You definitely didn't want to go home now, because he would probably look for you there first. He might be kind of dumb, but he was definitely not that stupid.  
Still you couldn't explain to yourself that at the same time weird and strange attraction that you obviously seemed to be putting on Patrick Hockstetter. Oh, dear Lord - what the hell did he want from you?  
Lost in your own thoughts, you walked through the streets of Derry.

A scattered raindrop hit your forehead, you raised your head and saw the dark clouds on the horizon.  
According to your run of bad luck it would probably raise a god damn thunderstorm.  
You longed for a hot shower and some rest.  
Meanwhile, the shallow drizzle had turned into a downpour. In no time you were wet to the bones and you were looking for protection from the storm at a bus stop.  
You would have given nearly everything for a cigarette now. Shaking your head you braided your wet hair into a pigtail and leaned against the pane of glass, sighing as you waited for the damn bus.

You were exhausted and still the stupid bus wasn't even in sight. You drop your head and closed your eyes.

A few minutes later, the sound of a motor roaring appeared.  
You looked up. "Shit. This is just so unreal."

 

A blue Trans-Am stopped with squealing tires. It was Belch Huggins who looked at you questioningly. "Hey, you're the new girl in town, right?"

Noding with your head you shrugged at the same time, which Belch acknowledged with a small laugh. "Shall I take you where?"  
You were about to decline and continue to wait for the bus when a thunderclap sounded. A flash of light shortly afterwards divided the sky.  
You just thought about it differently, rushed to the passenger side and opened the door. Loud music filled the car interior. "Can you let me out at the public library, please?"  
"Sure."  
You introduced yourself and apologized for wetting the seats. He shrugged. Belch didn't seem to be a prattler and you were fine with that.

  
When you arrived at the library, you attentively looked out for Patrick. Belch frowned but said nothing. Thank God, there was no sign of this lunatic.  
"Thank you, honest. See you!"  
Belch laughed. "Take care of yourself."  
You watched the blue car for a while, before entering the public library.

Pleasantly warm air welcomed you and your eyes looked around curiously, until a woman's voice harshly tore you from your thoughts. "You're dripping the floor, Miss."  
"I'm sorry ... Can I please use the phone? I'd like to call my mom to pick me up."  
The woman nodded, apparently making it easier for to get rid of you dirtbird as soon as possible.

  
Of course, nobody was home to pick up the damn phone. For a fraction of a second, you regretted not asking with Belch to drive you home. He seemed nice or at least nicer than the rest of the Bowers gang.  
With a smile, you thanked the librarian and left the building without having achieved anything.  
You did not pay attention to your steps, you didn't give a single shit for Patrick Hockstetter and for a fleeting moment you even got the twisted thought, if he was looking for you. Angry, you kicked an empty soda can down the stairs.  
You'd say the opinion to this bum if he keeps on pissing you off. Hell yeah.  
The rain didn't bother you anymore and it made the appearance that the whole world had conspired against you.  
"To hell with Derry!" you exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears that appeared in the corners of your eyes.  
You ran home with your head low, while the rain hid your tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to be coming soon.  
> Like always - thanks for reading! ♥


	6. Catnip

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Catnip  
**

 

 _I'll do all that you want me to_  
_I'll beat on the beast in you_

 

_Sia - Free The Animal_

 

 

The next day you felt whacked.  
You had an eerie dream that you could only vaguely remember. You freshen up and treat yourself to a hot shower that helped sort your thoughts.

You tried to distract yourself, but nevertheless, your thoughts always wandered back to Patrick - making you almost nuts. It probably disturbed you more than it was healthy, that his face haunted you and you even wasted a single thought on this lunatic.  
You thought about whether you should give the public library another chance.  
"Better not," you mumbled, while thinking back to your last visit and Patricks request for that shitty date.

You shook your head in frustration and dismissed the thought again.  
Maybe you should just go out and see where your feet were going. After all, the weather was pretty good and it would not hurt if you got to know your new home Derry a bit better.

The result was as sobering as you already thought: Derry was a goddamn small town. No wonder that psychopaths like Hockstetter were up to mischief here.  
You had no idea what to do with your time and would've liked to get on the next best plane. Anyway. You were sitting here now - in this hick town.

Lost in thought, you walked around the area until you noticed that you had already left the city behind you and were on a well-trodden path that wound in the direction of the dense undergrowth of the Barrens.  
The sun's light fell muffled through the green canopy and you had to admit that the Barrens had a peculiar beauty.  
You kept going on and on until you finally heard the sound of seagulls. You stepped out between the rows of trees and behind a decrepit wire fence stretched the spouts of a garbage dump. You already wanted to get closer to the place when you heard a well-known voice.

"Kitty, kitty."

You stopped suddenly and then you saw him.  
Patrick Hockstetter, who crouched in front of a tabby cat and tried to lure her to him. His voice was angelic, but in his eyes you recognized the dark abyss that lurked behind it.

You were torn, whether you should just disappear or say something to get Patrick's attention. You felt sick.  
You stepped undecided from one leg to the other, gathered all your courage and collected a fist-sized stone.  
The stone flew in a high arc, missed Patrick's head by a few inches and startled the cat.  
He looked up, your eyes crossed and no smile lit up his pale face. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in the working progress :)  
>   
> Thanks for reading! ♡


	7. Spider's web

 

 

 

 

 

**Spider's web **

  
_I want your head_  
_I want your wicked parts_  
_I want to wring out your evil thoughts_  
_I want to eat out your bitter heart_  
_I want your soul to sing six words harmony_  
_Of all the pigs that might tempt me_  
_I know you're sick alone and I'm telling everyone everything_

 

_The Paper Chase - Said The Spider To The Fly_

 

 

Patrick's gray-green eyes pierced you for a felt eternity.  
You wanted to say something, wanted to turn around and hurry away. But your legs seemed to have grown straight into the ground.  
The dark-haired boy continued to remain silent and you could hear your own much too loud heartbeat pounding in your chest. You just wanted to say something when you noticed the inconspicuous pocket knife that Patrick held in his slender fingers and your heart made a painful jump.  
Damn it.  
"Are you okay, Patrick?"  
He stood up and approached you slowly, opening the blade with a loud click and then closed it again. "No. No, actually I'm not okay at all. You abandoned me, you little cunt."  
"I ...," you began, but he harshly interrupted you.  
"I know your sort of girls. Little, spoiled whores who turn on frigid ones, who heat one up and then dump one ice cold. I wonder if you don't secretly think of me when you finger yourself, sweetheart. Tell me, do you dream of me at night?"

Irritated you stumbled backwards a step. Then one another and another, until your back hitted against a tree trunk.  
Patrick was quicker by your side than you thought possible. His left hand grasped your upper arm, while the other one with the knife slid under the hem of your top. The cold steel of the blade touched your bare skin and made you shiver.  
You were close to tears. "Please don't."  
You could feel his breath on your ear. He chuckled sneery. "Oh, don't you like playing games, girlie? Do you want to know what I'm thinking? In my opinion, I should leave you a tiny memory. What do you think of that?"

He laughed amused, while you owed him an answer. "Yeah, I think I like that idea. Fire or steel, darling? It's up to you."  
His laughter and words awakened you from your rigidity and you tried to defend yourself against his tight grip. You felt the blade on your stomach, but you didn't even care a bit. You were just about to yell when he let go of your arm. Patrick's palm smothered the scream in the bud and his laughter spoiled you.  
You bite him and he pushed you away. Disgusted, you saw how his eyes looked feverish at the small bite wound. "You're sick, Patrick. If you try that again I'll ..."  
He imitated your voice with a grin. "If you do that again, I'll cut off your pretty little tits."  
"Stay away from me, you weirdo."  
Patrick grinned, raised the folding knife in an obscene gesture and licked his lips. "Maybe you should go home now, because it's getting late and sometimes people are disappearing here in the Barrens. Or would you rather stay, honey? Would you like to see what's hiding in the shadows?" A shiver ran over your spine and you could see his wolfish grin.  
You walked backwards in the direction of the trees, didn't want to let him out of your sight and almost fell over a root.  
"Don't get lost in the woods, my little dove," he shouted, before waving goodbye to you laughing. "And watch out for the monsters in the shadows."

You stopped in your movement. "Nice try."  
"You know, I could bring you home safely. I know a great short cut and maybe we both could bury the hatchet on our way."  
You didn't know what was worse: the lonely way through the dense forest or with Patrick Hockstetter by your side? You shrugged. "I want your fucking knife. If you even look crooked at me, I'll stab you."  
He looked at you for a long moment before handing you the pocket knife. "Sounds only fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I hope you liked the chapter and my interpretation of Patrick Hockstetter.  
> Comments of all sorts are welcome. Feel free to tear my crap apart ♥


	8. Something there

 

 

 

**Something there**

 

 _I'm nuts, baby_  
_I'm mad_  
_The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
_So what if I'm crazy?_  
_The best people are_

_Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter_

 

  
Patrick Hockstetter seemed to be in a very good mood and led you over the abandoned junkyard. Car wrecks and discarded household appliances piled up next to tire stacks, forming narrow alleys. You recognized the remains of a broken television, near to an old, worn couch and countless, empty beer cans next to it. Obviously, young people came here every now and then and used to drink alcohol. You could just imagine how the Bowersgang got around here and the idea that you were completely alone with this madman did not please you at all.

You had trouble keeping up with his long steps as the sky over you darkened bit by bit.  
You looked at him as inconspicuously as possible out of the corner of your eye and for a split second you wondered if Patrick was all right. Maybe he was just very lonely and tried by all means to belong. If you could have even glanced at Patrick's confused and gloomy world of thoughts, you would probably have run away screaming. But the black-haired boy was very good at hiding his innermost face from the outside world.  
And just when you wanted to ask him how far back it was to civilization, he laughed harshly. "Do you like what you see, sweetheart?"  
You didn't answer him and he laughed again.  
Silently, he pulled out a crumpled box of Lucky Strikes from his trouser pocket and lit one of them. Patrick pulled on the cigarette and looked at you questioningly, before he blew a cloud of smoke directly into your face. "Nothing but smoke and mirrors, that suits you."

You glared at him. "Yeah. Better than catching cats, then doing whatever it takes to do with the poor animal."  
"Maybe," he said lightly with a wolfish smile. "But you're so much more interesting than any kitten. What a lucky guy I am and what a coincidence that you of all people ran into my arms."  
"Yes, what a happy circumstance," you agreed ironically.  
With relish, he inhaled the cigarette smoke. "Well, you owe me something."  
"I owe you a shit, Hockstetter." You felt courageous with the knife in your possession. "Just bring me home and I'm fine."  
"Yeah, I know. You don't want me in your little, perfect and oh so boring life." Patrick looked at you directly and his voice had taken on an irritable undertone. "You think you're superior to the whole fucking world, don't you? You think you're so much better, right? But you can't just shut me out, little Miss Perfect. I could rot you here in the Barrens and nobody would even mind."  
You bit your tongue and swallowed the comment you wanted to throw at Patrick's head. You really shouldn't provoke him. Not here and not now.  
"What do you want? A second date?", you asked instead and would've liked to slap yourself at the same time for this self-destructive question.  
"We will see. I'll think of something, girlie." Patrick chuckled sardonically, dropped the cigarette butt to the ground and trod it out emphatically. "Come on, we're almost on the main road."

About half an hour later, you were back in the center of Derry. The sun was now completely gone and given way to a velvety shade of blue.  
You turned to the tall boy and gave him his pocket knife back. "Thank you for not trying to murder me on the way, Patrick."  
He indicated a mocking bow. "Always at your service, princess."  
You managed to make a half-hearted smile and just wanted to change the side of the street, when Patrick pulled you close. And then, even before you could somehow defend yourself against his hard grip, you felt his lips on yours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year 🎈  
> Like always - thanks for the support and feel free to comment! ♥  
> The next chapter is on it's way!


	9. A kiss with a fist

 

 

 

**A kiss with a fist**

  
_I couldn't leave even if I wanted to_  
_'Cause something keeps pulling me back to you_  
_From the very first time we loved_  
_From the very first time we touched_  
_The stroke of your fingers_  
_The scent of your lingers_  
_My mind running wild_  
_The thoughts of your smile_  
_Oh, you gotta give me some_  
_Though you can give it all_  
_But it's never enough_

  
_Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley - Powerful_

 

  
Your mind was blank, while Patrick Hockstetter's lips touched yours.  
His lips felt rough, but surprisingly not unpleasant. His tongue sneaked between your lips and your thoughts blurred, as one of Patrick's hands caressed your waist.  
What just happened here?  
A pleasant shiver came over you and you tried to pushed away the thought of the alleged consequences, banished them from your head for this very moment and gave yourself completely to your senses.

Feel.  
Taste.  
Smell.

He smelled of cigarette smoke and maybe this circumstance finally broke the spell. Patrick's hand explored your stomach and felt slowly, but nonetheless possessively towards your breasts. You reached for his wrists and felt his smug grin on your lips.  
Fuck you, Hockstetter.  
You tried to push the lanky boy away and failed, your fingernails pierced into his pale skin - leaving tiny crescents there.  
He wasn't deterred by it, shook you off like a tiny fly and continued his reconnaissance tour. His hands gripped your hips again, before slipping under the hem of your shirt and Patrick's fingers caused you goose bumps and your thoughts skipped.

What on earth did you do here?  
This was wrong.  
So incomprehensibly wrong.

You stood here with this lunatic at dusk, letting yourself be buried by him while his tongue touched skillful movements. You should send him to hell, push him away from you and hurry away as long as you could.  
But none of this seemed to be possible and your own body betrayed you as your nipples aroused. A shiver ran through you and then you felt his fingertips, which slowly overcame the disturbing fabric layer of your lace bra.

God, what had just gone into you?  
No. No. No.

And suddenly there's a switch somewhere in your brain's coils and you bit him firmly on his lower lip.  
The coppery taste of blood immediately spread and this time you succeeded in repelling Patrick Hockstetter.  
He took a step back, looked at you almost in surprise and ran his tongue over the slightly bleeding wound. You didn't know what to do or say. Without a word, both of you stare at one another for a long moment before finally breaking the silence.

Patrick's voice was perfectly calm and yet there was something in his gray-green eyes that you couldn't interpret and didn't want to interpret. "You little cunt have bitten me, but do not worry. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, but maybe I'll reciprocate in the future."  
You didn't have the slightest idea what to answer. Your mind was a blank space.  
"Run home and think of me while you finger yourself, little kitten." He sneered. "Just imagine, I would do it."  
"Fuck you, Patrick." The words slipped away faster than you liked and he laughed mockingly.  
"Of course, sweetheart. See you soon."

  
Once home, you turned the key twice in the lock before you finally collapsed.  
You slid down the door, a stifled sob escaped your lips and buried your face in your hands. Nausea and disgust rose in you, crawled like poison into every fiber of your body and you stand up alarmed.  
You rushed into the bathroom, rised up the toilet lid and emptied your pitiful stomach contents over the toilet bowl.  
Damn it. You felt miserable and you just didn't get rid of the feeling of Patrick's fingers on your bare skin. His pale face haunted your thoughts like a devastating virus and his words echoed in your ears as you purged and then dragged yourself to your bedroom.

You already thought that you wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night.  
At some point, you simply couldn't stand it any longer, knocking off the covers and getting up undecided.  
You went to the window and opened it, before you looked out on the small garden and secretly you already expected to see Patrick Hockstetter standing there on the lawn.  
Of course, nobody was down there. Just the moon hung full and round up there in the night sky and seemed to mock you.  
It seemed to you like hours that you remained there motionless, but it was probably only a few, long minutes.

You took a deep breath and tried to pass the day review. You couldn't believe that this weirdo just kissed you.  
What might would have happened if you had not bitten him.  
A hot sensation came over you at the thought of the possibilities.

Stop. You would never …

You shook your head and banished the image that had taken shape in your head and left your place at the window.  
And as you slipped into a troubled dream, a certain black-haired lunatic thought of you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to crawl under a rock now.  
> Feel free to tear my crap apart as you want. Love and kudos for everyone ♥


End file.
